Love at Heart
by Rani-Girl
Summary: "You can kiss your family and friends good-bye and put miles between you, but at the same time you carry them with you in your heart, your mind, your stomach, because you do not just live in a world but a world lives in you." - Frederick Buechner. Pairing requests taken. Will be updated several times a day. This is meant to draw awareness to a real life issue discussed inside.
1. GerIta

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

 **You can request pairings for me to do. This is just an introduction chapter, so anyone can request GerIta again. Please read the bottom when you're done for important information regarding requesting.**

* * *

Ludwig had always been and would always be the first to admit he wasn't a terribly emotional person. He hadn't been raised that way. Despite his older brother's antics, he had been raised in a strict household that focused on success and training. The most he found himself truly expressing was his anger and disappointment towards the people around him.

It had taken a major adjustment to get used to being in a relationship once he had started dating his now-husband. Feliciano could accept him for who he was, but it was soon realized the overly-affectionate young man needed affection in return for them to work. Otherwise, he felt like he was being a bother and their relationship was one-sided. It had ended up taking Ludwig months to totally get over his inhibitions, but Feliciano had appreciated the attempts to be sweeter and initiate more kisses and hand-holding himself.

Now that they were married, though, and had a baby _literally_ on the way in the delivery room, he didn't know if he could handle it. He had read all the instructional baby books and child psychology article he could find in the past year, so he felt like he could properly take care of his and Feliciano's child without killing it. On the other hand, his reading material had made it explicitly clear newborn infants needed more than just the necessities to thrive.

The first few weeks alone were pivotal in the baby's bonding experience. This was the most crucial time to connect with and get the creature used to the people around it. It needed love and attention almost as much, if not equally as much, as it needed to be fed and kept warm and lie on it's back in the crib to decrease the chances of SIDS. Otherwise, the baby would develop a detachment to it's caretakers.

Or, more specifically, to Ludwig.

He knew growing up it had been his mother who primarily cared for him and Gilbert as infants. Although his father was there and equally took the necessary responsibilities upon himself, he had been stone faced and emotionally distant. Ludwig had vague early memories of being perfectly fine playing as his father left for work yet bursting into tears the minute he didn't know where his mother was. And while he loved and respected his father, who he took much after in terms of appearance and personality, it had always been his mother he sought emotional advice and comfort from. He had never once wanted to go to father for such a need.

Ludwig didn't want that for his child. It was already an established fact Feliciano would spoil their baby rotten with affection; he did that to everyone until they gave him a reason not to. Ludwig didn't want the baby to grow up thinking it could only go to Feliciano for emotional advice and comfort. He loathed the idea of it only coming to him for logical problems, keeping it's distance otherwise. He wanted his baby to know he could be there for him beyond keeping food on the table and heat in the house.

But would simply holding it for no reason at all other than just to, kissing it, and playing with toys really form that bond between them? He wasn't much of a smiler, so he could see himself scaring it more often than not. Not to mention, he could be a bit of a workaholic and he tended to yell loudly when angered over anything, which would put a wall up around him and certainly scare the child silly.

He didn't know how he could prevent that from happening. None of the books or articles had told him how to get over that. He didn't have months this time, nor a fully grown adult who understood. How this was going to work, _he just didn't know._

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Guess what!?"

He raised his head to see Feliciano, completely decked out in rumbled scrubs (he was pretty sure the body was on backwards), sprinting from down the hall towards the waiting room. He was supposed to be in the hospital cafeteria getting them both some lunch. What he was doing dressed up like that, only the heavens knew.

"What are you doing?" he scolded, bring himself to stand.

"The surrogate! She's getting ready to push for real this time! The prettier nurse told me so! Come on, come on, come on!"

Ludwig felt a surge of butterflies in his stomach. This was it; the baby would be out in the world soon. Their new son or daughter.

A part of him wanted to race passed Feliciano to get dressed and in the delivery room as quick as possible. The other part was frozen with excitement. Nine long hours was finally coming an end for the best price of all.

For someone who had just been stuck in a pond of nerves, worried self-pity, and doubt, he actually felt... _utterly overjoyed at the prospect._

If he could naturally feel like this before it was born, then imagine after. Maybe bonding wouldn't be so hard after all. He hoped so. He honestly did. It was a wonderful feeling that he really wanted to share as soon as possible.

Ludwig nodded quickly. "Right, I'm coming, Feliciano! Don't dawdle! Where did you get those clothes!?"

* * *

 **PLEASE READ! THIS IS NOT COMPLETE.**

 **I apologize for the rush at the end, but my goal is to pump out at least good quality chapters over the next couple days/weeks/however many requests I get. You can request any pairing you want with any characters you want. The sexauality of the pairing doesn't matter; I'll do straight, gay, homosexual, ect. and have no problem with nyotalia/genderbends. For now, GerIta can requested again, but I'm only doing one chapter per pairing. The characters are still up for grabs, though, so you can still request PruIta and Germerica for example. The chapters will be around 1,000 words at the most so I can hopefully get out several in one day. Although the theme is family, it doesn't necessarily have to involve children. The specifics are your call. My only limit is no Mpreg requests.**

 ** _HOWEVER,_ there is a small catch. The whole purpose of this fic is to draw attention to this petition at Change dot org. (The website, in case this goofs when publishing.) You see, this gay couple and their young son went to Thailand to have another child. They had a daughter named Carmen, who is one of the men's biological daughter. Her mother is an anonymous egg donor. The surrogate, who she is not related to, has refused to sign the papers letting them take her home.**

 **They've been in Thailand for seven months now, and are at risk of losing their jobs and house back home. The surrogate at first said she didn't believe a gay couple could raise Carmen, but now has spread multiple excuses and false allegations against them, including human trafficking. There is a new law in Thailand that could help them, but since they are a gay couple, they don't know if it will work in their favor.**

 **They have a petition at Change with a goal of 150,000 signatures. They need over 46,000 more if they want to take it to court (which their Facebook as confirmed they do). You only have to be 13 to sign. If you could sign and get your friends and relatives to sign, that would be fantastic. My heart breaks for this couple. Please help out. Just google bringcarmenhome at change dot org to find the petition. Thank you!**


	2. PruCan

**Remember to sign the petition mentioned in chapter one and recommend it to others!**

 **Also, thanks to my first reviewer, I've decided to expand any chapter into a longer oneshot as a separate story for anyone who requests so. As long as you sign and at least spread the word, I'll do it. So, for example, if anyone wants the first chapter expanded to include the baby's birth and what happens after, I will post a separate story detailing that and say so here. Same goes for this chapter and the rest onward. You can even request a different scenario (ex. birthday, having another kid, date night, etc.).**

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Birdie. You can't hide from the Awesome Me forever..." Gilbert half-sang, pearly white teeth glittering in the lamp light.

From under of the coffee table, he heard a light giggle and a quick slap of hands against skin. His toddler daughter, Beatrice, most likely covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She always laughed when he called himself 'the Awesome Me.' Even whe she was a baby, too young to talk, saying it used to make her smile so wide. He chose to take the gesture as a compliment.

Either way, he stalled, not yet looking under the coffee table so he could keep the game up. He scratched his chin, glancing between the window and the TV. "Hmm, that girl is so good at hiding even I can't find her. I can't let her ruin the Awesome Me's reputation! Better check in the kitchen."

Another giggle could be heard.

Gilbert grinned, and ran to take a quick peek into the kitchen, where his husband was making breakfast (eggs, bacon, and pancakes).

"Hey, Old Birdie!" he demanded his attention. "You seen Birdie anywhere? I can't find her!"

Matthew looked up from stirring the batter, stiffening and blinking at him. "Wait, are you serious!?"

Gilbert frowned, jerking his head towards the living room. He mouth 'coffee table' for good measure.

The native Canadian relaxed. "Oh, no. Sorry, Gil. I guess she, uh, ran away."

"Ran away!?" he faked exploding. "Then I have to check outside! No Birdie of mine gets to run away from the Awesome Me!"

"Good luck!" Matthew wished, going back to his batter.

Gilbert pretended to race towards the front door, ready to fling it open and jump over the cement porch steps. Beatrice, watching him, giggled once more.

"No!" she shouted, just as loud as he had been. "I'm en thah house, _Vati!_ \- Upstairs!" she added. "Check upstairs!"

He paused. So that was how she wanted to play it, eh?

"Hold on a minute," he drawled, turning on his heel. "If you're inside...and upstairs...why would you tell me that? Are you trying to get caught?"

"NO!" Beatrice shook her head wildly under the coffee table, the hairties of her blonde pigtails scraping against the wood. "You'll just nevuh find me if you go outside! I don't wanna DIE 'fore you do!"

"Nice try," Gilbert scoffed, walking towards her hiding place until her face was only centimeters from his socked feet. "Obviously, if I can hear you, and you tell me you're upstairs, you're in the basement! Silly girl, you know you aren't allowed down there! You're in trouble!"

"NO, NO, NO!" she protested. "I'm not en thah basement! Basement's scary with thah heater. It comes alive and tries to eat me!"

Gilbert had no clue where she got that idea. Three year old will be three year olds, he guessed. "Uh-uh, missy, I know you're in the basement. Just wait 'til I find you!"

"Too bad, 'cause I'm not!" she huffed. "I'm en your room!"

"Right, right," he nodded long, making his way towards the kitchen again. The basement door, which he didn't actually plan on going through, was on the other side of the fridge, where she couldn't possibly see him from her hiding spot. "You're only saying that so I don't catch you behind the heater! The Awesome Me is smarter than that, Birdie!"

Beatrice didn't bother to try to hide her latest giggle. She was utterly convinced he had no idea where she was.

Gilbert walked passed Matthew, who was pouring the batter over the stove now, to slam open the basement door and stomp his feet. "I'm going downstairs now! I know you're behind that heater!"

Matthew gave him a dry look. "Close that door," he whispered. "You know, I think it's really funny she's technically my daughter, but she acts just like you."

"That's because anyone who lives with me inherits my Awesomenes, obviously," he kept his voice down as well.

"Sure," his husband retorted, shifting his attention to the pancakes. "The bacon and eggs are done if you want to put them on plates."

"Ah, does my Old Birdie doubt me?" he pouted, coming up to hug him from behind. "You're just jealous you didn't get as much Awesomeness. Sorry, it's better to get it while you're younger. It sticks better."

"You're hilarious," he said, leaning back against him.

"No, I'm - "

"Going to help me with breakfast? Thank you, Gilbert!"

Gilbert's pout deepened. "When did you get so snarky?"

"Your awesomeness did it."

"Aha!" he laughed, brightening. "You bastard, I thought you were really mad at me for something!"

"Don't swear," Matthew reprimanded. "She'll hear you."

"All right, all right," he gave in tightening his grasp. "You and your rules. I was swearing up a storm by the time I was five, you know."

Matthew shrugged. "You were also an alter boy at that point, weren't you?"

"And now you know how I got kicked out of that gig! _Mutti_ had my hide for that, kesesese."

His husband chuckled, too. "Yeah. Can you at least hand me the spatula so I can flip these?"

"Got it," he grabbed said item from the hook under the cuppboards. "How long until these are done?"

"Considering I'm cooking three each for three? Give me about ten minutes."

"Got it," he repeated, and just to be an ass, nipped his ear before scrambling away.

"Gil!"

"Birdie!" he ignored Matthew's cry. "I know you somehow ran passed me in the basement! Where are you now?"

"I was nevuh en thah basement!" Beatrice exclaimed. "You have to hurry to find me! Hurry, _Vati!_ I'll DIE."

"Don't joke about that so much," he muttered.

"What?"

He flopped down on the couch. "Nothing! Anyway, maybe if you hadn't cheated by running passed me in the basement, you wouldn't be in trouble."

"I wasn't en thah basement, so you can't make me en trouble!"

"Yes, I can! I heard you! Unless you come out right now, you'll only get one pancake and all of my eggs for breakfast!"

Beatrice gasped. "No! I hate eggs! I want my pancakes!"

"Too bad! You're in trouble!"

"You're mean, _Vati!"_ she snapped, crawling out from underneath the table. "You ruined the game."

"Sorry, Birdie, but I swear you were in the basement," he replied. "Breakfast is almost done."

Beatrice scowled at him. "I want my pancakes. You can have my eggs instead!"

"Deal, kiddo, and you're not in trouble," he grinned. "You wanna watch cartoons until your papa finishes making them?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

"Well, then get up here!"

Beatrice snatched up handfuls of the couch cushion, attempting to use her weight to lift herself. Gilbert took her under her arms and plopped her down on his stomach with an "Oof!"

She turned her head this way and that. "Where the remote?"

"Right here," he picked it off the coffee table. "On your hiding spot. Did you put it there?"

 _"Vati,_ you think I do everything!"

He turned the TV on and changed the channel from sports (he and Matthew had watched a hockey game last night after putting her to bed) to Disney. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was on. Not his favorite kids' show, but it quieted Beatrice. He pat the top of her head and shut his own mouth.

Life was good.

* * *

 **You can still request anything!**


	3. Spamano

**Remember to sign the petition mentioned in chapter one and recommend it to others!**

* * *

Lovino absently stared at the TV as he lay on the couch, his head in his boyfriend's lap, Antonio's fingers carelessly playing with his hair. Some reality show about rich heiresses getting dumped by their men was on. He honestly didn't care too much for it; as fun as it was to see snotty bitches get what was coming to them, he really wasn't in the mood.

It was hard enough to think of the perfect time to propose without Antonio around. It was even harder when he was. But the absolute kicker? Having to try to figure it out with both Antonio and his eight year old half-niece, Adelaide, here. It turned out Antonio had agreed to babysit her for his older half-brother just to get him off his back, and he hadn't felt the need to tell Lovino that when he invited him over.

The part that made his blood boil the most was the fact her presence ruined his entire plan. He had been going to convince Antonio to come over to his grandfather's restraunt, which was closed for the night for the first time in thirty years, have a romantic dinner, come back, go to bed with him, and right before they fell asleep, take the small, velvet box out of his pocket. It was perfect.

Unfortunately, with Adelaide here, he doubted they could even have sex. She was spending the night, after all. According to Antonio, his half-brother and sister-in-law were having their own date night, and wouldn't be back to pick her up until lunch time tomorrow. Since it was a one room apartment, she was taking his bed while he would be on the couch. Wonderful.

Aside from waiting another month and a half to work up the courage to arrange something special, Lovino's only other alternative was to pop the question in the apartment while she was here. That was never happening. Not only on the off chance Antonio rejected him would a little girl see, little girls tended to love rings. And considering Adelaide's pink and yellow sundress, fake diamond necklack, and sapphire earings, he would bet money she would be the type to butt her head into the propposal to get a good look at the ring. Might even swipe it.

Yes, he knew he was being paranoid about an eight year old. One part of him was even convinced it was just a ploy to keep him from taking Antonio aside into the kitchen or waiting until she went to bed to say something.

Lovino flinched, a hot flash flying through him. "Watch the curl," he hissed at Antonio.

"Sorry," he apologized, much too pleasantly for Lovino to believe he had really heard him.

Uncle like niece, he was wrapped up in this garbage, too.

"Ugh," he groaned, forcing himself up into a sitting position. "How about I make dinner, eh?"

"Sure," Antonio agreed, leaning to the side to see. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled.

He tossed his legs over the egde of the couch and rose to his feet. Adelaide glanced at him before returning to her trashy show. Stretching, he made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. His lips curled. Antonio really needed to go grocery shopping. He opened the nearby pantry, only to be met with the same result. What he expected to feed his niece, Lovino didn't know.

Moaning, he reached for a tomato, closed both, and took a bite of it. It would be nice to have an actual meal to go with it. Double tomato brushetta, okra and tomatoes, tomato chicken...

"Why do you eat tomatoes raw?"

Lovino startled, accidently biting down. On his tongue, to be exact.

"Jesus Christ!" he hollered. "What are you doing her!? Why aren't you watching your show!? Ow..."

Adelaide shrugged. "It's on commericial. Why would you eat tomatoes raw?"

"Because your fucking uncle can't go shopping for shit," he snorted, rubbing his jaw since he couldn't his tongue.

Adelaide raised her entire brow. "Uncle Antonio!" she screamed. "Your boyfriend is saying bad words about you!"

"He does that," Antonio called back, still entranced by the TV. "Leave him alone, Adelaide."

"You little snitch," Lovino scowled down at her.

"You started it," she shot back. "You're weird. What's in your pocket?"

He nearly bit his tongue for a second time. "W-What?"

Adelaide poked his side pocket, the one bulging with the ring. "There. What's in it?"

His scowl transformed into a glower. "None of your damn business."

"You shouldn't swear so much," she advised him, unfazed.

"And you shouldn't be so nosy," he sneered.

"You really are weird," Adelaide said. "I don't get why Uncle Antonio likes you so much."

"Well, I can understand perfectly why your parents dumped you on your uncle tonight," he snapped back. "I'd want a break from you, too."

Now it was her turn to sneer. "Uncle Antonio is crazy for wanting to marry you."

"Yeah, well - Wait, WHAT?"

"Yeah. He says you're nice most of the time instead of mean, but I think he was lying. He said he was going to wait until I go to bed to get on his knee and everything, and he said I could peek through the door if I really wanted, but I can't come out and have to go bed afterwards. But you're mean. Uncle Antonio shouldn't marry a jerk."

Lovino gawked at her. He was positive his face was as red as the tomato in his hand. They had both had the same idea. Oh, God. And on the same night, too. That...that would have been awkward, extremely awkard if they had both gone through with their original plans. Well, if Adelaide was telling the truth, at least they both already had their engagement rings. Now just to figure out if he wanted to broach the topic with Antonio or let him have the pleasure of proposing.

"Did you buy a ring, too?" she went further, poking his pocket bulge again. "I think you did. You want to marry him, too. But you're mean, so I think Uncle Antonio should say no to you."

"You're a brat," Lovino spat.

She wrinkled her nose. "Takes one to know one!"

"Yeah, well, just keep this to yourself, okay?" he asked. "I'll be nice to for the rest of the night if you can stay quiet about it."

"Are you going to be nice to Uncle Antonio?"

"Like he said, I usually am...!" he strained to keep his racing pulse out of his throat.

Adelaide thought for a moment. "Okay. But you have to go out and buy me McDonalds for dinner. My mamá and papá never let me have McDonalds ever, and I really like it."

"Deal." That was easier than he'd expected. "If you don't keep your end of the bargain, though, you're banned from the wedding."

"And I wanna be the flower girl."

"Fine, fine! I don't have any little girls on my side of the family, anyhow."

Adelaide smiled. Little gremlin. "Okay, Uncle Lovi. Now get me McDonalds!"

"Brat," he repeated himself, marching towards the couch, leaving her in the kitchen. He bent over the couch arm and tugged Antonio's chin so he was facing him.

"What?" Antonio asked. "Is dinner cooking?"

"I'm going out since you're a shit shopper," he informed him, eyes wondering down to his pants. There indeed was a small, square bulge in the pocket he hadn't previously been laying on. His flush deepened, he was sure of it. "I'll be back in a bit. _Ciao."_

Antonio pushed his hands away and pecked him on the lips. "Sounds good, _mi amore._ Hurry back. I have a surprise for us tonight after I put Adelaide to bed. It can't wait until she's gone home."

Lovino's heart fluttered. "Y-Yeah? O-Okay, then. I'll be r-right back!"

He scurried for the door. The car ride to McDonalds should give him time to clear his head. There was no doubt in his mind tonight would interesting, one way or another.

* * *

 **You can still request anything!**


End file.
